Divinas, un arte por aprender
by xX-Emily-Black-Xx
Summary: 5º Cap UP! Los chicos ahora son... travestis!Si, leyeron bien travestis. Soy muy mala en los sumarys (no se como ce scribe :S) Disfruten y djn rr
1. La nueva divina Lily

Era una mañana cálida de septiembre, corría el año 1977 y ya cursaba 7º curso.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, de fondo de escuchaban unos leves ronquidos, casi suspiros; y no mucho más lejos se sentían unos fuertes gemidos. _"Al menos alguien se lo está pasando bien" _pensé mientras intentaba cruzar la habitación sin chocarme con nada.

Después de estar un largo rato metida en la bañera y de estar escuchando aquellos horribles gemidos y gritos, que no único que decían y volvían a repetir haciéndome deprimir era: _¡Ah, si!¡James sigue si!¡Si, Si! _Como si estuviera haciendo el casting para el shampoo ese muggle que se llama Herbal Esence.

Volviendo a la historia; después de estar en la bañera me decidí a salir del baño.

No tenía obligación de ponerme el uniforme en sábados y domingos así que solo me dediqué a escoger uno de los muchos pantalones cutres y "salchicheros" que guardaba en el armario de una salita continua a la habitación. Al final me puse lo que me pareció más moderno y que no tenía nada hecho por Petunia, ufff como la odiaba siempre con sus paranoias de que si era un monstruo psicópata que acabaría por matar a papá, a mamá y a ella.

A lo que iba, me puse unos pantalones de nylon negro con dos rayas escarlatas a ambos lados y unas letras, también escarlatas, en el culo que decían claramente: "**be a estar**" y una camisa de ¾ de un escarlata intenso. El cabello, en dos trenzas y unas lentes de contacto para no forzar tanto la vista como la forzaba con tanto libro.

Salí de la Sala sobre las 7 y media, cargada de libros que no eran precisamente ligeros. Caminaba ligeramente hacia la biblioteca ha dejar aquellos pesados libros y ha hacer tareas. Ya casi llegaba y en uno de los corredores me encontré a las divinas de Hogwarts. Eran 4 pero hay solo había 3, supuse que la otra estaría haciendo algún trabajito a uno de sus muchísimos amiguitos.

Pasé lo más natural posible. Pero claro, ¿como ELLAS iban a pasar de largo con una pobre que antes era su mejor amiga sin decir nada? Me barraron el paso y una de ellas quitó dos libros de mi cara (los tenía apilados y me llegaban a la cara).

-¿A dónde vas Evans? – Me preguntó Cady Heron, una chica de pelo rosa chicle (teñido, claro está) y ojos anaranjados. De las medidas perfectas para el estúpido de Black.

-A ningún sitio que tu conozcas Heron– Dije cortante e intentando pasar.

-Vamos Lily, no me digas que sigues molesta por la poción crece pelo, pero mírate si estás estupenda.- Esta vez habló la que era, antiguamente, mi mejor amiga, Janis Ian. Una chica morena, de cabellos rizados. Y al ser una divina, naturalmente que tenía buen cuerpo.

-No pude salir de mi habitación en 2 semanas so mema.

-Eh, tus pantalones son lo más.– Dijo Gretchen Weiners, una chica asquerosamente rica. Castaña tirando a naranja, se podría decir que era como la bice-abeja reina, con unos pechos demasiado grandes para ella.

-¿En serio?- Me salió solo, no me lo podía explicar.

-Si , hombre. Espera un momento. – Se giró, con, aún mis libros en la mano, y vi acercarse a Cary White, la abeja reina de las nenas de todo Hogwarts, rubia teñida completamente liso- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal te fue con Poti?

-Pts...- Dijo primero como diciendo: "_el nene puede mejorar_" pero luego dijo- ¡ES LA CAÑA! Chicas no sabéis como es de bueno en la cama... nunca había tenido tantos orgasmos en una noche sola. Y no sabéis como se lo curró para preparar la habitación, es tan mono... Eh, ¿qué hace esta aquí?- Preguntó de repente al verme, digamos que no se me veía muy bien, ella era la que estaba gritando tanto en la mañana.

-Nada, nosotras la paramos. Es linda ¿verdad?- Dijo Gretchen.

-Si... ¿Cómo te llamas chica?

-Lily Evans.

-¿Porqué no te conozco?

-No soy muy social.

-Eh, Cary. ¿Qué tal si...? – Dijo Janis reuniendo a las otras 3 en privado. Después de unos segundos más tarde se separaron y volvieron a dirigirse a mí.

-Lily, eres lo que se dice un bombón. Y si me dejas revisar mis filas, puedes observar que ninguna pelirroja. Normalmente nunca hacemos esto a no ser que ayas sido recomendada por una de nosotras, pero en tu caso es una excepción. Puedes desayunar con nosotras.

-¿Qué? – Dije incrédula.

-¿Eres sorda? Por que si eres sorda olvida lo que te he dicho.-

-No, no, no soy sorda.

-Entonces Janis y Gretchen... ¿vosotras sois de su casa me equivoco?- Ambas negaron.- Entonces, ellas te llevaran a comprar algo de ropa querida, la necesitarás si vas a ser una divina. ¡Besitos! – Y se marchó tan tranquila.

-¿Oíste eso? ¡Serás una de nosotras!- Dijo Janis con entusiasmo.

-No se yo...

-Esta tarde te vamos a buscar y a comprar ropa. ¡Comprar!- Pasaban de mí. "¿_Que tiene de malo ser divina? Chicos, popularidad... en fin, supongo que ser divina no será nada malo" _- ¡No vemos en la tarde! – Y se marcharon Janis y Gretchen dejándome perpleja allí.

-Tus libros.- Me dijo Cady.- Buena suerte con Cary, la necesitarás.- Y también se marchó.

Seguí mi camino hacia la biblioteca. Generalmente nunca solía haber nadie, pero es que se me había hecho muy tarde hablando con las nenas y ya se iban acercando los que siempre estaban allí conmigo.

-¡Hola Lily! – Me saludó la bibliotecaria.

-Buenos días señora Pince.- Dije educadamente y con una sonrisa.- ¿Está mi mesa libre?

-Creo que no. Toma –Dijo dándome una llave-, se lo mucho que te molesta tener compañeros en tu mesa.

-Muchísimas gracias señora Pince. – Dije tomando la llave- Esto... ¿los libros?

-Dame, ya me enviarán a alguien castigado y ya los podrán.

-Gracias de nuevo señora Pince. – Dije dejando los libros en una mesita que había hay al lado.

-Que menos puedo hacer para la chica que me diseñó la clasificación por orden alfabético de los estantes. Ahora venga, niñita, corre ha hacer tus tareas.

-Si.- Y me dirigí a la habitación que había entre las estanterías de CCM y DCAO.

Era una sala no muy grande con un par de mesas y algunas sillas, unos estantes no tan grandes como los de la otra habitación pero uno se apañaba.

Cogí unos pergaminos, la pluma, el tintero y un par de libros sobre las criaturas mágicas de las profundidades.

Empecé a escribir y cuando llevaba unos 10 cm escritos sentí un ruido de entre las estanterías. Fui ha ver que era. Con la varita en alto y la palabra "_Expeliarmus_" en la boca, avanzaba con cautela, al llegar vi una pila de libros en el suelo.

-Que susto.- Dije volviendo ha por mis tareas

Ya pasada la media mañana salí de la biblioteca cargada de libros, otra vez. Casi llegando a la Sala me encontré con Janis.

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal la mañana, bien? ¿Preparada para comprar ropa? Hay, tu siempre cargada de libros... aixxx – dijo negando con la cabeza – Así no me extraña que te tengas que poner lentes, pero tranquila te quedan perfectas preciosa.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Oye Janis... No se yo si debería ser una divina como vosotras.

-¿Estas de coña o que? Lily que las drogas no son buenas... Venga cariño, ahora vamos a buscar a Gretchen y a comprar se ha dicho, vas a quedar perfecta. Me dijo Cary que te dejara para que a los tíos se le cayeran la baba al verte. ¿Qué dices?- Dijo poniendo la carita más bonita que pueda poner un ángel.

-De acuerdo .- En ese momento llegaba Gretchen.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Xiii!!!!

Las tres nos alejamos de aquel pasillo donde un chico observaba desde un rincón.

-¿Quién carajos era esa que tiene mejor culo que Cary?- Se preguntó para si mismo.- Otro objetivo, HA HA HA, eres el mejor chavalín. ¿Pero quien carajos es? Va da igual, tengo hambre.

Mientras tanto 3 chicas no paraban de probarse ropa y más ropa en Hogsmeade.

-Esto no hay quien se lo ponga- Dijo Lily incrédula mirando a unos shorts negros de cuero con una cremallera en la entrepierna.

-Yo tengo unos iguales pero en azul marino.- Dijo Gretchen detrás de mí.- Verás, lo que cuenta en una chica para un hombre es: Tener una buen de par de estas – Dijo señalando sus pechos.- Llevar una ropa como para poder inundar el colegio entero solo con babas. O al menos eso dice Cary. Mira tu solo tienes que tener en cuenta que....- Una musiquilla empezó a sonar de las paredes misteriosamente... (N/A: Esta canción es _Superfashión_ de Macedonia, aviso el grupo e catalán como yo y la traducción la tenéis debajo de todo en cursiva)

**Sóc una nena súper mona**

**i això no és fàcil de portar**

**la més tonteta de la classe,**

**però també la que té més fans**

**porto extensions a les pestanyes**

**i avui m'he fet metxes per tot el cap.** – Iba cantando la chava paseándose por toda la tienda cogiendo ropa de todo tipo, haciendo unos gestos muy graciosos.

**Sóc una nena súper fashion**

**i porto roba per flipar**

**tinc tanta classe que a la classe**

**tothom vol seure al meu costat**

**però com que sé que estic tan bona**

**m'és igual suspendre o aprovar.**

**Visc en una casa color rosa**

**i tinc amics presumits**

**m'agraden les súper nenes**

**i en Lavanda em fa embogir**

**sóc tan guapa que a l'escola**

**tothom em mira de reüll.**

**Tinc una web que parla de mi**

**i explica tots els meus secrets**

**quins són els meus colors preferits**

**i els actors que m'agraden més**

**i rebo "emilius" de gent que m'adora**

**i tinc novios per tot arreu.**

**I tinc un "nòvio" que és de Girona**

**que és molt romàntic i bon nen**

**tinc dues "nòvies" que són d'Eivissa**

**i una altra que no sé d'on és**

**però com que sé que encara sóc molt**

**jove de moment només "xatagem".**

Soy una chica súper guapa 

_Y eso no es fácil de llevar._

_La más tontilla de la clase _

_Pero también la que tiene más fans_

_Llevo extensiones en las pestañas_

_Y hoy me he hecho mechas por toda la cabeza_

_Soy una chica súper fashion_

_Y llevo ropa para flipar_

_Tengo clase que en la clase_

_Todo el mundo quiere sentarse a mi lado_

_Pero como sé que estoy tan buena_

_Me da igual suspender que aprobar._

_Vivo en una casa color rosa_

_Y tengo amigos presumidos _

_Me gusta ver las súper nenas_

_Y el Lavanda me hace volver loca_

_Soy tan guapa que en la escuela_

_Todos me miran de reojo._

_Tengo una web que habla de m_

_Y explica todos mis secretos_

_Cuales son mis colores preferidos_

_Y los actores que me gustan más._

_Y recibo "emilios" de gente que me adora_

_Y tengo novios por todos lados._

_Y tengo un novio que es de Gerona_

_Que es muy romántico y niño bueno,_

_Tengo dos novias que son de Ibiza_

_Y que no se de donde es_

_Pero como sé que aún soy joven_

_De momento solo chateamos._

Acabó de cantar la canción y se quedó más chula que un ocho.

-¿Te los quedaras?

-Si, y tanto que si. Y también me quedaré aquel vestido.- Dijo señalando un vestido rojo sin mangas con efecto wonderbra (no toy mu segura de que se escriba así), con una raja por delante que llegaba desde los pies hasta más arriba de las rodillas (N/A: Uno parecido al que tiene Penélope Cruz) .

-Hay, killa que gusto, ese vestido nunca no había visto pero es precioso querida. Te quedará de fábula para el baile de Navidad.- Me dijo Janis.

-¿Has estado en España?

-Si, en verano. Anda quédate esto también- Dijo dándome 15 bolsas llenitas de ropa y cosméticos.

-Yo... Janis yo no tngo tanto dinro.

-Hay krida, tngo dinro x un tuvo pago yo.- Me dijo Gretchen dándome más bolsas aún.- Vamos a.... ¿La peluquería?

-Si. Lily estas ondas te volverán una marginada perdida.- Dijo Janis cogiéndome el pelo.

Fuimos a la peluquería, a más tiendas y al final, cuando tenía, alrededor, de 30 bolsas de ropa volvimos a Hogwarts. Estábamos en mi habitación cuando entró Cady y Cary para ver que me había comprado.

-Esto es la caña, vamos cariño vístete para la cena quiero que seas una máquina de deseo y erecciones. Nos vemos, besitos.- Y Cary se marchó, pero en la puerta dijo.- HE vuelto a quedar con James Yo-ni-soy-el-mejor-en-la-cama Potter.- Y nos guiñó un ojo y entonces sí que se marchó.

-¿Lo hacen tan a menudo?- Pregunté cogiendo aquellos shorts con cremallera en la entrepierna.

-No, muchas de las veces solo dan el lote y nada más, pero al parecer Poti le esta dando al sexo más que yo al pintauñas y el maquillaje. ¿No te gustara verdad? Porque no te puede gustar es una regla de oro para las divinas no enamorarse del esclavo sexual de una de nosotras. Por ejemplo, Janis tiene a Black; yo a Lupin y Cady tiene a... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Talos, se llama Talos.

-A ese si que lo conozco.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que no conoces ni a Black ni a Lupin ni a Potter?

-No ¿porqué? ¿A caso debería saberlo?

-Vamos a necesitar muuuuuucho tiempo para hacer de ti una como nosotras.

Me estuvieron instruyendo sobre quienes eran los merodeadores, para ellas eran: Black Paddy; Lupin Lupito; Potter Poti; Pettigrew el pobre desquiciado.

También me mostraron a base de esquemas que: Cary era la ama sexual de Potter; Janis solo jugaba al amor con Black; Gretchen estaba colada por Lupin pero no eran nada en concreto solo para el sexo ocasional; y Cady tenía novio.

-¿Lo captas?

-Haber... Cary con Poti, Janis con Paddy, Tu con Lupin y Cady con Talos. De acuerdo. ¿Pero porqué yo también debo buscarme un...- No pude acabar pues otra vez se volvían a sentir gemidos y gritos.- Esta mañana fue igual, ellos me despertaron.- Dije con pesadez.

-Vaya, ¿tienes terraza?- Dijo Janis saliendo a la terraza de mi habitación.

-Si, al ser un ático tengo terraza.

-Es la ostia co.- Dijo Janis.

-¿co? – Preguntó Cady saliendo a la terraza también.

-Ya sabes... España. –Dijo la morena.- Venga Lily que llegaremos tarde. Ponte esto.- Dijo echándome una minifalda rosa claro y una camiseta de la talla mini.

Faldas, camisetas, pantalones, botas, maquillaje, peinados... Nos pasemos media tarde solo con eso, era algo agobiarte pero muy divertido.

Sobre las 10 de la noche bajemos al Gran Comedor. Noté como, al entrar, muchas miradas se posaban en mí y lo único que se me ocurrió fue sonreír seductoramente.

Vestía unos pantalones de cuero marrón muy oscuro, casi negro, y un top sin espalda tipo bikini. Me habían alisado el pelo y maquillado.

-¡Ejem!- Se oyó detrás de nosotras una voz femenina.- ¡Señoras y señores es un placer presentarles a la nueva divina de Hogwarts! ¡SEXY WOLF! – y EL Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y silbidos.

-¿Sexy wolf? – Pregunté.

-Después te lo cuento.- Me dijo Janis por lo bajo.- Ahora a comer.

Nos sentemos hacia el centro de la mesa cerca de Black, Lupin y Potter. La comida apareció en la mesas y yo me fui apartando todo lo que me gustaba, normalmente con más grasa de las necesarias.

-Así no puedes comer.- Me dijo Cary.- Tienes que coger cosas sin grasas. Como avena o verduras, pero por el amor de Merlín, no cojas eso y coge mi plato mientras te arreglo esto cariño. – Bueno, pues tuve que coger su plato y empezar a comer.

Esa noche pasé hambre, nunca había comida tanta cosa verde y tan poca carne. Según las nenas había que comer mucha verdura, legumbre y avena pero no tanta carne de caballo, cerdo o cualquier animal que no fuera pollo. Picaron a la puerta y fui a abrir, como es lo lógico.

-¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo?- Me preguntó Janis.

-Claro, pasa.- En cuanto entró se echó a llorar.- Eh, Jane, no llores. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Paddy se buscó a otra para jugar al amor y adivina quien es.

-No se... ¿quién?


	2. Delgadito ellas no James

---- Domingo 20 de septiembre, 4 PM ----

Los rayos de Sol se filtraban por la ventana dándome de lleno en los ojos.

-Hay que joderse... – Dije intentando levantarme de la cama, pero había un brazo encima de mí que me lo impedía.- Mierda, ¿qué cojones hace esta aquí? – Por lo menos pude incorporarme.- Eh, Cary venga, vete a tu habitación.

-La ama soy yo no tu.- Dijo con una voz de sobada que no veas.

-La puerta está por allí por favor si eres tan amable de irte.- Dije cortante.

-Quiero que sepas que me voy a buscar otro esclavo sexual.- Dijo la rubia desde la puerta.

-Uy que miedo. Largo.- Y la eché.

Pasé una mañana malísima, mi cabeza estaba en la nueva divina, sexy wolf... nunca la había visto antes; me pregunto como se llamará...

Iba por el pasillo de trasformaciones cuando choqué con un chica, sabía que era una chica, sus pechos me habían dado de lleno en el torso. Caímos al suelo.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa.- Dijo la chava desde el suelo.

-No de veras fue culpa... mía.- Dije observándola, de no haber sido porqué la falda se le había bajado un poco dando a ver un tanga negro le hubiera preguntado como se llamaba. Al parecer la chica se dio cuenta lo que miraba.

Se subió de inmediato la falda y me pegó un peazo ostión que se me cayeron las lentes al suelo.

-Cerdo.- Y se marchó dejando allí todo lo que llevaba que eran 2 libros, 3 pergaminos y un par de fotos.

Lo cogí todo y lo llevé a mi habitación.

-¡Ey Prongs! ¿Qué tal la noche?- Me preguntó Sirius.

-Mal, no estaba inspirado y aquella tiene tantas ansias que no deja volar la imaginación. Oye, ¿sabes como se llama la nueva?

-Ni idea, supongo k Remus lo sabrá, siempre sabe esas cosas. Hablando del rey de Roma.- Remus acababa de entrar a la habitación desplomándose en su cama.- Oye Remus, ¿cómo se llama la nueva?- Lo único que izo fue darse la vuelta quedando de cara ha la pared.

-Eh, Lupito, ¿qué te ocurre? Mierda ya se me pegó lo de Lupito.- Dije sentándome a su lado.

-Nada, necesito chocolate.- Esto último lo dijo por lo bajo.

-Vamos Remus, sabemos que te pasa algo. Cuéntanos.

-Gretchen... se buscó a otro, con lo que gustaba marearla.

-¿Cómo que se buscó a otro?

-Que si joder, la e visto liándose con Lestrange.

-Que zorra.- Dijo Sirius muy enojado.- Le preguntaré a Janis la próxima vez que juguemos.

-No, lo que le toca es la venganza. – Dije yo.- Remus, lo que tienes que hacer es buscarte a otra tu también. La nueva no, que esa es para mí que ya le he echado el ojo.

-El ojo si pero el nombre no.- Dijo Sirius riéndose.

-No te rías.

-¿De verás que no sabes como se llama tu prefecta?- Dijo Remus sentándose en la cama.

-¿Es prefecta?

-Claro. ¿Apuesta?- Yo empecé a asentir como los perritos estos que se ponen en los coches y mueven la cabeza- Si tu consigues acostarte con la nueva yo te hago las tareas medio curso pero si yo consigo que Gretchen vuelva a mí me las harás tu. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho.- Dije estrechando la mano de Remus.

-Oye, ¿y yo que hago?- Preguntó Sirius.

-Haz una apuesta con Peter.

-Demasiado fácil, él nunca perderá la virginidad es demasiado estúpido.

-Oooooye que estoy aquí eh.

-¿Y?- Y el ojiazul se quedó tan pancho echado en su cama con las manos en la nuca.- Me voy a jugar un rato con mi Janis.- Y salió del cuarto.

---- Miércoles 23 de Septiembre, hora: la de la comida ----

Entré en el Gran Comedor esperanzado con volver a encontrarme a la pelirroja. Llevaba 3 días buscándola sin parar. No la vi, pero allí estaban Janis y Sirius hablando en el centro de la mesa. Me acerqué a ellos y me senté.

-¡Ey! Oye Ian, ¿sabes donde esta...?- No me dejó acabar.

-Si preguntas por Cary, dice que la dejes en paz, que eres un cerdo y que esa era la última vez que se acostaba contigo. ¡AH! Y también dijo que eres pésimo en la cama.

-¿Quién ha dicho que la busque a ella? Yo a la que busco es la nueva.

-Ah. Allí está. – Dijo señalando la puerta de la sala, donde estaba entrando la chica.

-Gracias.- Y fui hacia ella.- Que, ¿Hoy de que color son?

-¿De que color son el que?

-Las... bragas.- Dije mirándola desde los pies hasta la cara que ahora estaba tan roja como su pelo. Le vi con las ganas de meterme otra ostia como la 3 días antes.

Estaba elevando la mano (ella, no yo) a la altura de mi cara, la empezó a mover hacia atrás y cuando estaba a punto de darme en la cara con la palma de la mano le cogí la muñeca. Nos miramos a los ojos; me adentré en unos ojos esmeralda, eran muy lindos y profundos, con solo una palabra para definirlos: **hermosos...**

-Te he estado buscando.

-¿Para qué? Porque si es solo para saber el color de mis bragas vas listo.- Dijo con un tono cortante.

-No era por eso.- Dije soltándole la mano.

No debí hacer eso, en cuanto la solté recibí otra cachetada en el lado izquierdo haciéndome girar la cabeza hacia la derecha. Ya volvíamos a estar igual, yo sin nombre y con cachetada, ella tan tranquila comiéndose una plato lleno de verde. Me gustan los retos, juro que esa chica es mía como que me llamo yo Poti... ¡MIERDA! Ya se me ha pegado lo de Poti también.

Salí de allí como quien dice visto y no visto, casi nadie se había dado cuenta de que me acaban de pegar la cachetada del curso pero por si las moscas salí de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Entré en mi habitación con la respiración entrecortada, me había pateado el colegio entero corriendo, de punta a punta. Me eché encima de la cama, miraba el techo, _"joder que soso"_ pensé.

Me metí al baño y empecé a llenar la bañera, que no era precisamente lo que se suele decir pequeña, con agua caliente y mucha espuma, me relajaba mucho. Ya metido en la bañera entró Remus al baño cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

-Ey, ey Remus, ¿y ahora que pasa?- Pregunté viéndolo andar para arriba para abajo. En ese momento también entró Sirius hecho una furia.

-Las mujeres son malas.- Dijo con cara de niño al que le han negado un capricho.

-Ni que lo digas. Llevo 2 tortones (N/A: Tortón: sinónimo de ostión me lo he inventado yop :P) en menos de una semana.- Dije jugando con la espuma.

-¿De la nueva?- Dijo Sirius sentándose en el water.

-No me la recuerdes. ¿Y vosotros qué?

-Ian, estábamos hablando y se ve que dije algo que no debí y me estampó el plato lleno de cositas verdes en la cara.

-Es cierto, aún tienes algo verde en la cara.- Dijo Remus algo más calmado que cuando entró.

-Gracias.- Dijo Padfoot quitándose la cosa de la cara.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa Remus?

-Gretchen, me ha mandado a la mierda. Bueno más bien me ha enseñado el anillo de compromiso pero lo podéis contar como que me ha mandado a la mierda.

-Joder que fuerte.- Dijo Sirius.- Estas mujeres no se conforman con lo que somos y lo que les damos... – Empezó a sonar una musiquilla de las paredes del cuarto de baño y Remus parecía que estuviera poseído o algo así (N/A: La canción que viene ahora es _Delgadito_ de La Rabia)

**Delgadito ellas no quieren tus besos**

**Si no les das todo el amor que hay en tus huesos**

**Delgaditos ellas no... _ellas no, quieren tus besos _**– Sirius y yo le hacíamos los coros a Remus como si aquello fuera un concierto o algo así.

**Delgadito ellas no quieren tus besos**

**Si no les das todo el amor que hay en tus huesos**

**Delgaditos ellas no... _ellas no, quieren tus besos._**

**Delgadito ellas no quieren tus besos**

**Si no les das todo el amor que hay en tus huesos**

**Delgaditos ellas no... _ellas no, quieren tus besos_**

**Se fue, no está la que mordía,**

**Toda su ropa cuando él quería.**

**También se fue la que soplaba**

**Detrás de su orejita helada.**

**Se fue no esta la niña que sufría **

**Porque él no la mimaba.**

**Oooooh no, no. **

**Delgadito ellas no quieren tus besos**

**Si no les das todo el amor que hay en tus huesos**

**Delgaditos ellas no... _ellas no, quieren tus besos_**

**Se fue, no está, la que dormía**

**Pensando que será de mí mañana.**

**También se fue la que soñaba con él**

**A un ladito de la cama.**

**Se fue, no esta, la que nos sacaba**

**De la comisaría cada madrugada**

**También se fue la niña que lo mantenía**

**porque él no trabajaba.**

**No, no. **

**Delgadito ellas no quieren tus besos**

**Si no les das todo el amor que hay en tus huesos**

**Delgaditos ellas no... _ellas no, quieren tus besos_**

**Delgadito ellas no quieren tus besos**

**Si no les das todo el amor que hay en tus huesos**

**Delgaditos ellas no... _ellas no, quieren tus besos_**

_**Ellas no quieren tus besos**_

**Se fue no esta la que fuma marihuana**

**Se fue no esta la que mordía la banana **

**Se fue no esta la que tenía pelo para ella**

**También se fue.**

**Oooooh.**

**Delgadito ellas no quieren tus besos**

**Si no les das todo el amor que hay en tus huesos**

**Delgaditos ellas no... _ellas no, quieren tus besos_**

**Delgadito ellas no quieren tus besos**

**Si no les das todo el amor que hay en tus huesos**

**Delgaditos ellas no... _ellas no, quieren tus besos_**

**Delgaditoooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Delgaditos ellas no... _ellas no, quieren tus besos_**- Acabamos Sirius y yo con los coros, nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas.

-¿Pero que, Jajaja, cojones era, Jajaja, eso? – Intentó decir Sirius entre risa y risa.

-Ni puñetera idea joder, pero quedó de coña jajajaja.- Dijo Remus saliendo del baño.- Ahora me siento hasta mejor.- Entonces yo dejé de reír.

-Entonces estás admitiendo que te gustaba Gretchen.

-Que va, lo que le jode es que aya preferido a Aldur antes que a él.- Dijo Sirius metiendose conmigo en la bañera.- Joder James, esto está ardiendo.

-Es que me gusta lo caliente.- Dije con cara de pervertido pero divertida.

-Quita maricón.- Dijo yéndose hasta la otra punta de la bañera. Y volvimos a reírnos.

-Venga Remus, ¿los estás admitiendo o es solo porqué te ha jodido?- Pregunté.

-Un poco de las 2. Gretchen siempre ha estado detrás de mía y ahora que está con Aldur me da un poco de rabia.

-¿Celos?- Dijo Sirius. Remus asintió.- Nuestro Remus tiene celos Jamesi, se esta haciendo todo un hombre.- Dijo imitando la voz de Janis lo mejor que podía.

-Ya déjame.- Dijo colorado perdido.- ¿Dónde estará Peter?

-No se, supongo que comiendo como siempre. A ese chavo no lo comprendo, come mucho pero no engorda. Y las chavas que lo único que comen son cosas verdes para no engordar.- Dije pero se escuchó una puerta y en pocos instantes apareció Peter encerrándonos a los tres en el baño.

-Lo siento chicos pero es que pienso perder la virginidad ahora y no tengo ganas de que me lo echéis todo a perder.- Dijo antes de cerrar.

-Tendrá morro el cabrón.- Dijo Remus.- ¿Queda hueco hay dentro?- Dijo señalando la bañera.

-Adelante pero si intentáis algo conmigo, quiero dejar claro que no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero aún así quiero decir que yo soy completamente hetero- Dijo Sirius con mucho orgullo y con una mano en el pecho.

-No estamos cantando el himno nacional Padfoot.- Dijo Remus metiendose en la bañera también.

-Eso Paddy, mierda, tanta chica me está pegando lo de Lupito, Poti y Paddy.- Dije.- Y Sirius... ¿Tu y Janis que sois?

-Nosotros, ¿qué vamos a ser so memo? Dos personas como todo el mundo vamos digo yo, ahora que ella sea una de esos bichos con apariencia humana es otra cosa.

-No nos cambies de tema ¬¬- Remus.

-No somos nada, es solo que a veces jugamos al amor.

-¿A veces significa ir jodiendose todo el santo día y para que cuando caiga la noche del viernes tener que caer uno en las zarpas del otro?

-Eeeeh... ¡Xip!- Dijo sumergiéndose y volviendo a salir con la cara llena de espuma.- Me habéis dejado ciego, ¡Maditos y yo os consideraba amigos y vais y me cegáis! ¡Ciego como quieren que vea a mi Janis eh!

-¿Con que TU Janis eh?- Dijo Remus quitándole la espuma de los ojos.

-Yo, no dije eso. – Dijo llenando las mejillas de aire quedando con una cara muy graciosa (N/A: Si habéis visto Magical Doremi sabréis de que estoy hablando).

-¿Te gusta?

-Tengo derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que diga podría ser usado en mi contra, no hablaré hasta no tener una abogado.- Joder este chico se sabe demasiado bien sus derechos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no saltes con tus derechos ¿vale?- Dijo Remus con ese tono sereno pero que pone nervioso.

-Vaaaaaaaaale, me gusta un poco.

-¿Un poco? – Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-Vale, un poco bastante demasiado.- Dijo sonrosándose un poco.- De acuerdo, me gusta mucho ¿vale?

-Cuenta.- Dije.

-Sería sobre la 3ª vez que jugábamos a querernos, entonces hay la cagué porque empecé a sentir algo además de placer.

-Mal, mal , mal. –Iba diciendo yo- Sabes de sobras que no debías sentir, es una regla de los merodeadores.

-Las reglas están para romperlas ¿no?- Remus asintió- Pues ya está no he hecho nada malo. Admás nos e puede mandar no sentir. ¿Qué pasaría si tu te enamoraras de la pelirroja?

-No se si como se llama así que de momento nada.- Dije saliéndome de la bañera que ya empezaba a estar más arrugado que mi abuela, que en paz descanse.


	3. ¿xk me tiene k gustar? Janis

Primero solo quiero decir que los personajes no son míos, solo algunos pero la mayoría no. Y que los rr que habéis mandado los contesto aquí que en 2º no los vi y no los contesté. ¡Ah! Y muchísimas gracias por dejarlos me hasen muxa ilu :).

Capítulo 3:

--- Sábado 26 de Septiembre, hora: cualquiera de la tarde ---

¿Nunca os ha pasado que pasas delante de un grupo de gente y se callan porqué están hablando de ti? A mí si, y demasiadas veces.

Muchas dicen que soy una puta por solo jugar con Black, otras porque dicen que les doy envidia y otras simple y puramente por joder.

Como yo hay miles en el mundo, y no me refiero a la manera de ser y lo que hacer sino en el aspecto y mucho más simpáticas que yo, claro ejemplo: Lily. Antes éramos muy amigas pero desde que conocí a Gretchen y a todas las demás la dejé de lado, e sido muy egoísta.

Vale, quizá no sea la persona perfecta o la mejor amiga del mundo pero al menos se escuchar y, eso, ya es mucho.

Soy una pesada siempre pensando, le doy demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y ese es mi problema.

Iba pensando todo eso mientras caminaba en dirección a los terrenos. Y en eso que me choqué con alguien.

-Mira por donde vas.- Dije tope borde.

-¿Dónde está la dulzura y la inocencia eh nena?- Reconocí la voz, Sirius...

-Se me quedaron dormidas.-

-¿Cuándo? ¿Anoche o el viernes pasado? Porque últimamente estás muy arisca conmigo.- Dijo poniendo una carita de perro abandonado.

-Muy gracioso. – Intenté seguir mi camino hacia los terrenos, donde había quedado con Lily para hacer las tareas, pero el chavo me lo impidió.

-Era una pregunta y normalmente eso se suele responder.

-¿No me digas?- Dijo sarcásticamente. Volví a intentarlo pro otra vez me lo impidió.- Déjame pasar va.

-¿Y si no quiero?- Dijo divertido.

-Si no quieres este viernes olvídate de que me presente.

-Te iré ha buscar.- Dijo orgulloso de saber donde queda mi cuarto.

-No se como. He quedado.

-¿Con quién?- Eso lo dijo con un tono paternal, vamos que parecía mi padre.

-Con Eddings.- Sabía que eso le iba ha joder, David Eddings y él siempre habían sido rivales porqué, según Paddy, Eddings intentaba ser mejor que él.

-Y una mierda.

-¡Ah! Se siente.- Y entonces si que conseguí marcharme.

Cuando llevaba unos pocos de metros andados, me giré para ver que hacía. Estaba allí parado, mirándome con esos ojos azul eléctrico y con una carita de pena que si la llegáis a ver en serio que daban ganas de ir hasta él y abrazarle pero... ¡No! Ya me jodió mucho verle liándose con Cady la otra noche, ahora me toca a mí. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a los terrenos.

Vaaaaaale, no pasó eso, al verle con aquella carita de pena y la sonrisa triste que tenía en el rostro fui hasta allí y lo abracé. Perdí la dignidad y el orgullo. Después me acordé de la escena en la que los pillé liándose en la Sala Común y me volví ha cabrear.

-¡¿Pero que haces so pervertido?!- Y le metí la guantazo en la mejilla.

-¡Encima! Pero tendrás morro.- Eso lo escuché de lejos ya que había empezado ha correr hacia los terrenos.

Llegué al lago, donde allí estaban Lily, Gretchen y Cady... la muy zorra... ¡Uix, se me escapó! Me acerqué ha ellas sonriendo, bueno más bien, forzando una sonrisa lo más sincera posible.

-¡Hola guapas! – Dije más falsa imposible. Gretchen al ver como hablaba me empezó ha hacer gesto que más o menos entendí esto: _"No te enfades con Cady, o al menos mientras ella esté presente"_ yo, a base de gestos, le dije que de acuerdo y que intentaría no parecer tan falsa porque acabaría por darse cuenta.- Lily, ¿Dónde tienes el horario?

-Aquí.- Dijo dándomelo.- Tenemos que hacer una redacción sobre las pociones crece pelo.- Dijo dándole algo de énfasis a lo de crece pelo.

-Es fácil. Haber las pociones crece pelo sirven para que la Lily esté 2 semanas sin poder salir de su habitación. Ole ya he acabado.- Dije en plan broma. Reímos.

-Muchas gracias por el halago pero creo que eso no te valdrá. Anda toma que yo ya acabé.- Dijo pasándome su redacción.

-Gracias preciosa eres la mejor.- Dije dándole un besito en la mejilla en plan amiga.- que conste que no soy bollera.- Y me marché.

_Tengo que conseguir una cita el viernes k viene con Eddings _iba pensando mientras lo buscaba por todo el castillo. Había preguntado a medio colegio cuando lo vi. Me acerqué a él sonriendo persuasivamente.

-Hola David.- Dije pero que muy melosa.- ¿Qué te parece si quedamos el viernes que viene?- Dije arrimándome más aún a él.

-¿No has quedado con Black? –Joder, ¿porqué me lo tiene que recordar?-

-No. ¿Entonces que dices, quedamos?

-Vale, te paso a buscar a eso de las 6.- Y me besó. Me quedé parada unos instantes y entonces reaccioné.

-Entonces hasta el viernes pues.- Y me marché ha mi habitación.

Bueno, más bien me fui a la habitación de Lily ya que me había mudado allí porque en la otra habitación no estaba bien. Cuando llegué, estaban allí Lily y Gretchen.

Entré.

-Hola Janis.- Me saludó Lily.

-Ey, cariño.- Gretchen.- Acaba de estar aquí Paddy preguntando por ti.- Me avisó.

-Pse...- Dije como diciendo que no me importaba.

-Se que no te da igual.- Lily.- Me he enterado de lo de Cady, menuda zorra.

-Pero que a mí me da igual que esos dos estén juntos. No me gusta Black.

-Si ya, por eso estás a punto de llorar ¿verdad?- Gretchen.

-Pues no, es que me he hecho daño.

-¿Con que?- Lily.

-Con muchas cosas.- Dije poniéndome de pie.

-Vamos Janis, que a ti te gusta.- Dijo Gretchen.

-Si me gustara no hubiera quedado el viernes que viene con Eddings.

-Lo haces por joder.- Lily.

Mierda, me pilló. En eso que empezó a sonar una musiquilla de las paredes (N/A: La canción que viene ahora es de la BSO de Hércules , XDDDD)

Si hablas de amar a un gran hombre 

**A lo peor te equivocas**

**Luego el dolor se te refleja**

**La historia es vieja te vuelves loca.**

A quien crees que engañas 

_**El es tierra y paraíso**_

_**No uses artimañas **_

_**Nena solo es un aviso**_

_**No te hagas la fría**_

_**Dale otro buen día**_

_**Hablemos de tu interior.**_

Que va, no habléis 

**No lo acepto, no, no.**

Por él estás 

_**¿De que vas? Niégalo.**_

Es un cliché yo lo se no es amor 

**Todo es hermoso en el principio**

**El corazón se nos salta**

**La mente grita: Ten más juicio**

**Si es que no quieres llorar por nada.**

Tu sigue negando 

_**Lo que quieres, lo que sientes**_

_**No estamos tragando**_

_**Es amor, es evidente**_

_**Tienes que admitirlo**_

_**Te ha pillado fuerte**_

_**Y dilo y ya, ya, ya esta.**_

**Que va, ni hablar, **

**no lo digo, no, no.**

Tu estas por él 

_**Mírate, míralo.**_

**Así lo veis,**

**Yo lo se no es amor**

**Que no lo veis**

**Yo lo se **

**Que me dejéis **

**Yo lo se**

_**Deja el desdén,**_

_**Sabes bien que es amor.**_

En alta voz 

**No diré que es mi amor.**- Lily y Gretchen me habían estado acompañando durante toda la canción con los coros.

-Ves, sabía que acabaría por gustarte.- Me dijo Lily cogiendo su almohada.

-No me gusta.-

-Pero si lo acabas de decir.- Gretchen.

-Cantar.- Le corrigió Lily.- Además no tiene nada de malo, tu eres su "dueña" si se le puede decir así.

-Pero es que me duele mucho ver al chavo que me gusta liándose con Cady, y ella es mi amiga.

-Pero tu ahora no te vayas a rendir sin luchar por él.- Dijo Gretchen elevando un poco la voz.- ¡Ya puedes estar yendo a buscarlo!

Al final, me obligó a ir a buscarlo. Bajé las escaleras de los dormitorios con pesadez, iba con la cabeza gacha.

Para cuando la elevé, delante de mí, dos figuras se entregaban la una a la otra. Conseguí reconocer a una de las siluetas. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se veía todo borroso.

Empecé a correr, quería abandonar la realidad, no quería verlo, no quería...

Salí del castillo, ¡Dios! Que frío hacía, había empezado a llover y la verdad que no tenía intenciones de parar y yo solo lleva una falda y una camiseta más bien fina.

----- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO -----

**Hola!!! K tal¿? Sguro k bien . Bueno, aquí sta el capi 3, spero k sea d vuestro gusto. **

**Vamos ha haber, ¿k opinais sobre Janis? A mí me parece que... que... hum... ¿k me parecía? ··? No me acuerdo, aixxx la memory d pez :P. **

**Ahora contesto los rr: **

_**Gin-ynia: **Que bueno que te gustó!!!! Bueno en principio si que era la película "Chicas Malas" pero luego pensé que con una variante ya me iría bien . Tampoco me haría nada k en tu histo salieran las divinas como las he puesto yo, es un país libre (eso no viene a cuento ¿Verdad? Da igual) Bueno espero que sigas leyendo la historia ._

_**Yare: **K xuli k te gustó o. Por lo de los rr da igual tu cuando puedas lo pones y si no da igual, tampoco vamos aki a obligar a la gente a ponr rr. Bueno, besitos!!! (Uix ya se ma pegau ')_

**Esto es todo . Espero que esto siga. El próximo narrador creo que será.... hummmm... weno no se ya veré :P. **

**Hasta la próxima y cuídense :D!!!!!!**

**P.D: Xfa denme ideas pliss!!!! Siempre me pasa igual cuando llega el capítulo 4º no se como seguirlo ;-;**


	4. Me vengaré Cady

**Hello!!! K tal stan¿?¿? Bien¿? Me alegro :D. Bueno solo dcir lo d siempre: Los personajes no son mios ni nada d eso, alguno habrá k me aya inventao pero na mas :). Disfruten del 4º capítulo.**

CAPÍTULO 4:

-¡Cady!¡Cady!¡Responde cariño responde!- Abrí los ojos con pesadez para encontrarme con los rosas chicle de Cary.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté incorporándome con algo de dificultad.

-Pues que te encontré más borracha que una cuba y llevas durmiendo 3 días, ¿oíste? ¡3 días!- Dijo dándome una taza de té.

-¿Qué yo he bebido? ¿Tú sufres mucho estrés verdad?- Cuestioné incrédula.- No, lo que a ti te pasa es que fumas chicle y pellizcas cristales.

-No, persigo coches aparcados y me drogo con pegamento no te jode. Que bebiste, lo vi yo. Llevabas 2 botellas de ron, una vacía y a la otra le ibas pegando tragos muy largos.-

-¡Oh que horror! ¡Debo haber engordado 3 quilos!

-Mucho peor amiga mía, mucho peor.

-¿Cómo que mucho peor? No me asustes, no me asustes.

-Solo te cabe el chándal. Yo intenté pararte, te juro que sí, pero no querías dejar de beber y de comer chocolate y más chocolate.- Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y empecé a sollozar forzadamente, como si fuera una cría de parvulario que no consiguió su muñeca.

-¡Noooooooooooooooo, soy un monstruo! ¡Pero aún! ¡SOY UNA VACA RUBIA!- Y pillé un berrinche.

-Vamos, Ssshhh, ssshhh. No eres una vaca ni un monstruo, sigues siendo la misma chica guapa de siempre solo que un poco más crecidita.

-¡Sí y un cuerno! ¡Crecidita a lo ancho ¿verdad?! ¡Pues no! ¡Quiero perder quilos a la de ya!- Me levanté de golpe y casi me caí ya que estaba algo mareada.

Empecé a meterme dos dedos en la boca para vomitar, pero Cary me paró y me tumbó en la cama haciéndome tranquilizar. Pasamos la mañana así ella dándome tazas de té y yo intentando meterme los dedos en la boca sin que ella me viera y vomitar para perder algo de peso.

-Deja de hacer eso o al final enfermarás.-

-Mejor, dicen que enferma pierdes peso.

-Y dale. Que estás estupenda.

-Si, preciosa. Soy Miss Universo no te jode.- Movió ojos de lado a lado pasando por el techo, quiero decir que izo media circunferencia con los ojos.

-¿Y como quieres que me ponga el vestido para navidad que me he comprado que es de la talla 34 eh mona?

-Aún estamos en Septiembre, tienes mucho tiempo para perder peso.

-¿Me estás llamando gorda?

-No solo te estoy diciendo que no seas más pesada y te bebas el té de una puñetera vez.- En eso que picaron a la puerta y entró Talos dándole un beso a Cary.

-Vaya, Cady.... Que bueno que despertaste.- Dijo mirándome raro.

-¿Qué pasa te molesta que aya ganado peso a base de ron?- Dije bebiéndome de un sorbo el té.

-Está muy dolida.- Dijo Cary por lo bajo a Talos.

-Es mentira.-Dije marchándome al baño. Pero Cary fue detrás mía.

-¡Que no hagas eso coño!- Dijo llevándome a rastras de nuevo a la habitación.- De esa manera es malo perder peso.

-Tengo ganas de hacer mis necesidades y si doña me deja, no me lo aré encima.- Dije volviendo al baño.

-Ups, lo siento.- Oí desde el baño.

-Lo de Potter le ha afectado mucho ¿no?

-Si, o al menos eso creo. Pero que vamos supongo que no le durará mucho, sabiendo como es...

-No se yo eh mi vida. Mira como se puso, le debe de gustar bastante.

-No creo, mira tu lo que pasó con Jhonny. Lo dejaron y al día siguiente se fue con Potter por hay.

Estaba escuchando la conversación de Cary y Talos desde el baño. Era cierto, a mí dejarlo con un chico no me afectaba pero Potter era diferente. Nunca, y repito, ¡NUNCA! Me habían humillado tanto en mi vida y todo el que me ha humillado me las ha pagado y tú no vas a ser menos... ¡Oh no! Tú no te me vas a escapar, sé de la manera en la que miras a mi creación, sé lo que tienes en mente para ella, lo sé James Potter, lo sé y no te me vas a escapar, tenlo en cuenta, no te me vas a escapar.

---- Martes, 29 de septiembre. Hora: La de cenar ---------

Entré en el Gran Comedor como siempre, bien arreglada y maquillada. Aunque llevaba el uniforme siempre iba con un escote de vértigo. Busqué con la mirada a las demás y a Potter, las demás no estaban allí, creo que pasó algo con Janis; y los merodeadores estaban hablando en una punta de la mesa. Caminé hasta ellos moviendo el culo de un lado para otro.

Llegué hasta ellos y en principio pasaron de mí, y como yo eso no lo soporto cogí la jarra del jugo de calabaza y se lo eché todo todito encima de Potter.

-¡Pero que haces imbécil!

-Devolverte un favor. ¡Ah! Pero tranquilo aún me quedan muchos favores por devolverte.- Le di un besito en la mejilla y me marché.

-A esta tía la laca la confunde.- Oí decir a Black.

Me puse a buscar como una loca a las demás. Pregunté a todo el colegio, me pateé el colegio de punta a punta, salí a los terrenos, me pasé por la enfermería. Pero nada. "_¿Pero dónde carajos se han metido?" _, me volví a patear el colegio hasta llegar a la Sala Común.

-Tienes mala cara.- Me dijo el cuadro.

-Ya. Slytherin incompetentes.- Dije para que me dejara pasar.

-Contraseña errónea.

-Si hombre y un cuerno, se que es esa. O al menos lo era.

-La cambiaron ayer.

-Genial, me pateo el colegio dos veces para que un cuadro me diga k no puedo ir a mi habitación. Yo lo flipo.

-Cosas del oficio.- Dijo la gorda negando con la cabeza.

-Cometa yo ni soy guapo- Dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-Pasa señorita.- Me giré ha ver quien era. Una chica de ojos grises, de cabellos largos de un rubio oscuro con un rizo abierto a la raíz, intenso en los medios y apelmazado en los largos. Bastante guapa y con buen tipo.

-Vaya contraseña más cutre.- Dijo pasando delante de mí.- ¿No entras?

-Si, claro.- Dije entrando después de ella.- Oye, ¿y tu quien eres?

-Hay lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy nueva me llamo Vanesa.

-Y... ¿De donde eres?

-Española. ¿Cuándo se cena aquí?

-La cena pasó hace 3 horas.- Dije sentándome en uno de los sillones.

-Pero si solo son las 11 de la noche, no puede ser que la cena sea a las 9, es muy pronto.

-Los horarios son distintos. Cady White, encantada.- Dije yéndome hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios, me paré antes de subir.- Pregunta por Peter Pettigrew, él sabrá donde conseguir algo de comer.

-Gracias.

Antes de irme a mi habitación fui a la de Janis y Lily ha ver que pasaba. Piqué a la puerta y me abrió Gretchen.

-¡Hola cariño! Que bueno que despertaste.- Dijo dándome paso para entrar.

-¿Dónde estabais?- Pregunté toscamente.

-Ah Janis le dio un yuyu por culpa de Black y Cary.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Cary se ha estado liando varias veces con Black y Janis los vio y se ve que le mola Black y echó a correr, salió del castillo y estaba lloviendo. Se ha puesto mala, pero no es grave.- Me explicó Lily. Me acerqué a Janis.

-Eh Janis, ¿quieres ver como los chicos nos la van a pagar?-

-¿Qué, achu achu, quieres decir?

-Quiero decir a la dulce venganza. Vengarnos de los chavos, tu de Black, yo de Potter y Gretchen de Lupito.

-Pero si mi Lupito no me ha hecho nada.

-Lo intentará. ¿De donde has sacado ese anillo?- Pregunté al ver un anillo de oro blanco con varios brillantes incrustados.

-Compromiso.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Aldur Lestrange.

-¿Vas a ser la cuñada de Bellatrix Black? ¿Estás segura de que quieres eso?

-No pero es que así le doy celos a Remus.

-Ah.

-¿Y como, achu, piensas vengarte de ellos?

-Muy fácil. Había pensado en convertirlos en ranas pero se me ocurre algo mejor. Convertirlos en chicas.

-¿Cómo convertirlos en chicas?

-Que si joder, hacer que tengan pechos y que les sobre el gusanito. Ya me entendéis.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?- Gretchen

-¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Remus en el mundo a parte de las mujeres?

-El chocolate.- Janis

-Bien. ¿Y que hace siempre que tiene de sobras?

-Lo reparte entre los 4.- Gretchen.

-Parece que lo vais pillando. Lily, ¿tu tienes bastante arte en eso de las pociones no?

-Si.

-¿Podrías hacer esta poción para mí por favor?- Dije dándole una lista de ingredientes que había cogido de la biblioteca.

-La mayoría de los ingredientes no los tengo pero supongo que podría pedírselos a Snape, creo que el tendrá.

-Genial, pero no estés, achu achu, mucho tiempo con ese vampiro.- Dijo Janis.

-No es un vampiro.

-¿Entonces porqué nunca sale a la luz?

-Tendrá la piel sensible, y que sé yo.- Dijo Lily.- Bueno supongo que lo tendré para mañana y si no los tiene Snape hasta el lunes que viene.

-Más vale que ese los tenga o sino también me vengaré de ese.- Dije.- Sabéis, lo de Potter me ha jodido bastante.

-¿A sí?

-Si. Con deciros que empecé a comer chocolate hasta que no me cabe nada más que el chándal...

-¿No?- Dijeron todas incrédulas.

-Si, es un desastre pero bueno. Ahora me siento abandonada.-

Una música empezó a sonar de las paredes. (N/A: La canción que viene ahora es _Left Outside Alone_ de Anastacia, ya se que no pega mucho pero es que me hacía ilu ponerla :P)

**INTRO: **

**All my life I've been waiting **

**For you to bring a fairy tale my way **

**Been living in a fantasy without meaning **

**It's not okay I don't feel safe **

**I don't feel safe.. **

**Ohhh.. **

**V1 **

**Left broken empty in despair **

**Wanna breath can't find air **

**Thought you were sent from up above **

**But you and me never had love **

**So much more I have to say **

**Help me find a way **

**CHORUS **

**And I wonder if you know **

**How it really feels **

**To be left outside alone **

**When it's cold out here **

**Well maybe you should know **

**Just how it feels **

**To be left outside alone **

**To be left outside alone **

**I tell ya.. **

**All my life I've been waiting **

**For you to bring a fairytale my way **

**Been living in a fantasy without meaning **

**It's not okay I don't feel safe **

**I need to pray **

**Why do you play me like a game? **

**Always someone else to blame **

**Careless, helpless little man **

**Someday you might understand **

**There's not much more to say **

**But I hope you find a way **

**CHORUS 2 **

**Still I wonder if you know **

**How it really feels **

**To be left outside alone **

**When it's cold out here **

**Well maybe you should know **

**Just how it feels **

**To be left outside alone **

**To be left outside alone **

**I tell ya.. **

**All my life I've been waiting **

**For you to bring a fairytale my way **

**Been living in a fantasy without meaning **

**It's not okay I don't feel safe **

**I need to pray **

**Ohhh. Pray... **

**Ohh.. Heavenly father.. **

**Save me.. Ohhhh.. **

**Whoaooooaoooooo **

**CHORUS 3 **

**And I wonder if you know **

**How it really feels **

**To be left outside alone **

**When it's cold out here **

**Well maybe you should know **

**Just how it feels **

**To be left outside alone **

**To be left outside alone **

**OUTRO **

**All my life I've been waiting **

**For you to bring a fairytale my way **

**Been living in a fantasy without meaning **

**It's not okay I don't feel safe **

**I need to pray...**

_Toda mi vida he estado esperándote,_

_a que apareciera un hada de cuentos en mi camino_

_Estuve viviendo en una fantasía sin sentido_

_Esto no está bien, no me siento segura_

_No me siento segura..._

_Ooh..._

_Me dejas destrozada en este vacío de desesperación_

_quiero respirar, me falta el aire_

_Pensé que tú fuiste enviado desde arriba_

_pero tú y yo nunca tuvimos amor_

_Así que tengo que decir mucho más_

_ayúdame a encontrar un camino_

_Y me pregunto si sabes_

_cómo se siente uno de verdad_

_Cuando se está ahí solo abandonado_

_con este frío aquí fuera  
Quizás deberías saber_

_como se siente uno_

_ahí solo abandonado_

_ahí solo abandonado_

_Te digo,_

_toda mi vida he estado esperándote_

_a que apareciera un hada de cuentos en mi camino_

_Estuve viviendo en una fantasía sin sentido_

_Esto no está bien, no puedo sentirme segura_

_Necesito rezar_

_¿Por qué juegas conmigo?_

_siempre le echas la culpa a alguien más_

_descuidado, pequeño hombre indefenso_

_Alguna vez podrías entenderlo_

_No hay mucho más que decir_

_pero espero que encuentres una manera_

_Aún me pregunto si sabes_

_Cómo se siente uno de verdad_

_ahí solo abandonado_

_con este frío aquí fuera_

_Bien, quizás deberías saber_

_como se siente uno_

_ahí solo abandonado_

_ahí solo abandonado_

_Te digo,_

_toda mi vida he estado esperándote_

_a que aparecieras un hada de cuentos en mi camino_

_estuve viviendo en una fantasía sin sentido_

_Esto no está bien, no me siento segura_

_necesito rezar_

_Ohhh, rezar..._

_Ohhh... Padre celestial..._

_Sálvame... Ohhh..._

_Whoaooooaoooooo_

_Y me pregunto si sabes_

_Cómo se siento uno de verdad_

_ahí solo abandonado_

_con este frío aquí fuera_

_Bien, quizás deberías saber_

_cómo se siente uno_

_ahí solo abandonado _

_ahí solo abandonado_

_Toda mi vida he estado esperándote_

_a que apareciera un hada de cuentos en mi camino_

_he estado viviendo en una fantasía sin sentido_

_Esto no está bien, no me siento segura_

_necesito rezar – _Acabé de cantar y nos miraron todas.

-Con Janis pasó lo mismo.- Comentó Lily.

-Es cierto, solo que lo suyo era una canción de Hércules.- Dijo Gretchen soltando una risita.

-No os riáis, era mi peli favorita de, achu achu, cuando era pequeña.

-Yo no me río.- Dije.- A mí me gustaba Barbie Rapunzel (No estoy muy segura de que sea así pero bueno da igual). Quería ser como ella de mayor, pero esto es mejor.

-Y yo quería ser un pollo terrorista no te jode.- Dijo Lily.

-En serio yo quería ser como la Barbie. Lo que pasa es que aún me falta un Ken, el que tenía se me rompió.

Pasamos la noche charlando sobre el plan: "_Fuera gusanito_" hasta que al final a Janis le dio por estornudar y a caérsele el moquillo.

-Bueno será mejor que descanses Janis. Mañana será un día muy largo y no quiero que una de mis chicas no esté en condiciones.- Dije desde la puerta de la habitación.

------ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO ------

**Wolaaaaa!!! ¿Les gustó? ¿si no? Acepto de todo menos virus, lo que quieran: tomates, lechugas, chocolate... en fin de todo menos virus. **

**¿Qué les parece el nombre de la misión? Fuera gusanito... aisss ·-· pobresitos los que vayan a perder el gusanito ;P**

**Bueno ahora los rr!!!! Jijijiji k xuli:**

_**Yare: **Holaaa!!!! Ya tienes aquí el capi 4 ;) Espero que este también te guste. Bueno hasta el próximo capi pues. _

**Bueno pues ya esta. **

**Él próximo narrador va ha ser Sirius, espero que lo lean y dejen rr k últimamente vamos muy escasas. ¡Ya se! Cuando hayan 4 rr entonces pondré el capitulo 5 jeje.**

**No se si eso llegará a ser posible xk cn lo mal que voy... Bueno esto es todo.**

**Besitus!!!!!**


	5. ¡Este cuerpo no es mío! Sirius

**Bueno como les prometí, el narrador es Sirius. Lo de siempre: Los personajes no son míos.**

**Vale, aquí tenéis el capitulo 5 n.n disfrutad y djn rr plis! **

----- CAPITULO 5 -----

--- Miércoles 30 de Septiembre. Hora: La del desayuno. ---

-Ey Prongs fazame tas lostafas. (Ey Prongs pásame las tostadas)- Intenté decir ya que tenía la boca llena.

-Pero si aún no te acabaste la que tenías en la boca.

-¿Y? – Dije tragando lo que tenía en la boca.

-5 galeones a que no te comes 5 bollos de golpe.- Me retó Remus.

-10 galeones a que me como 12.- Dije desafiante.

-Venga.- Dijo poniéndome el bol de bollos delante.

Empecé a tragar bollos, la primera vez me eché 5 golpe, después solo 3, y al final me los iba comiendo de 2 en 2. Al tragarme los 2 últimos casi me atraganto y tuve que pedir a base de gestos un baso de agua, bueno de gestos y porque vieron que la cara se me ponía azul pero bueno...

-Eres un burro Black.- Escuché decir detrás de mí.

-Hombre princesa, que de tiempo.- Dije levantándome de la mesa e ir junto a Janis.- ¿Qué tal si adelantamos lo del viernes?- Dije tomándola por la cintura acercándola a mí.

-Ya te dije que había quedado.- Me dijo separándose de mí.

-No seas así. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta sentirte gritar mi nombre.- Dije picaramente.

-Que mala suerte Black.

-Me gustaba más cuando me llamabas Sirius.

-¿Si?- Dijo melosamente- Pues que lastima.- con un tono sarcástico.

-¿Pero que te pasa últimamente conmigo?- Pregunté sin entender nada.

-¡¿Cómo si no lo supieras?!

-Pues no, no lo sé. Si me lo explicas entonces yo te diré...

-¡Encima te haces el loco!

-Yo no me estoy haciendo el loco.- Dije sereno, ella cada vez estaba más nerviosa.- Explícamelo después yo veré si me tengo que disculpar-

-Yo no tengo nada que decir. Eres tu quien va liándose con mis amigas.- Dijo con un expresión algo triste mientras, una musiquita empezó a sonar y yo me temía lo peor después de lo de Remus.

(N/A: La canción es _Say My Name _ de Destiny's Child).

**Say my name, say my name**

**When no one is around you, say baby I love you**

**If you ain't runnin' game**

**Say my name, say my name**

**You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby**

**Why the sudden change?**

**Say my name, say my name**

**If no one is around you, say baby I love you**

**If you ain't runnin' game**

**Say my name, say my name**

**You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby**

**Better say my name- **Varias de las chicas que había en el Gran Comedor, incluidas la pelirroja y Gretchen se acercaron a Janis y empezaron a bailar con ella.

**(Janis:)**

**Remember the other day**

**I would call, you would say**

**"Baby, how's your day?"**

**But today, it ain't the same**

**Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"**

**Could it be that you are at the crib with another **

**lady If you took it there**

**First of all, let me say**

**I am not the one to sit around and be played**

**So prove yourself to me**

**I'm the girl that you claim**

**Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday**

**(2) - I know you say that I am assuming things**

**Something's going down, that's the way it seems**

**Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange**

**If nobody's holding you back from me**

**Cause I know how you usually do**

**Where you're saying everything to me times two**

**Why can't you just tell the truth**

**If somebody's there, just tell me who**

**(Repeat 1)**

**(Janis:)**

**What is up with this**

**Tell the truth, who you wit'**

**How would you like it if I came over with my clique**

**Don't try and change it now**

**See you've gotta bounce**

**When two seconds ago, said you just got in the house**

**It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself**

**When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of **

**someone else**

**Just this question why do you feel you have to lie?**

**Gettin caught up in your game**

**When you can not say my name**

**(Repeat 2)**

**(Repeat 1)**

**(Rodney Jenkins)**

**Where my ladies at**

**(Yea yea yea yea yea yea)**

**Can you say that, come on**

**(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea)**

**All the girls say**

**(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)**

**What? I can't hear you**

**(Yea yea yea yea)**

**All my ladies say**

**(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)**

**All the girls say**

**(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)**

**Break it down**

**(Oh woo, oh)**

**What what what**

**D.C., take it to the bridge Come on**

**(Repeat 2)**

**(Repeat 1 until fade)**

_1) - Di mi nombre, di mi nombre_

_Cuando nadie está a tu alrededor, dices nena te amo_

_Si no controlas el juego_

Di mi nombre, di mi nombre 

_Interpretas un kinda sombrío, no me llamas nena_

_¿Por qué ese cambio repentino?_

_Di mi nombre, di mi nombre_

_Si nadie está a tu alrededor, dices nena te amo_

_Si no controlas el juego_

_Di mi nombre, di mi nombre_

_Interpretas un kinda sombrío, no me llamas nena_

_Mejor di mi nombre_

_(Janis:)_

_Recuerdas el otro día_

_Yo llamé, tu dijiste_

_"¿Nena, cómo estás hoy?"_

_Pero hoy, no suena lo mismo_

_Cada palabra es " Uh huh ", " Sí, bien "_

_Puede esto ser que estás en la cama con otra mujer. _

_Hay alguien_

_Ante todo, déjame decir_

_Que no soy quien para holgazanear y ser jugada_

_Pero te demuestro que_

_Soy la chica que deseas_

_Por qué no haces o dices las cosas que me decías ayer_

_(2) - Sé que dices que asumo cosas_

_Algunas pequeñas cosas, esto parece ser el camino_

_No deberías tener ninguna razón para actuar extrañamente_

_Si no tropiezo lo haces conmigo_

_Se que por lo general lo haces_

_Donde me dices todo dos veces_

_Por qué no puedes sólo decir la verdad_

_Si hay alguien allí, sólo dime quien_

_(Repetición 1)_

_(Janis:)_

_Que es esto_

_Di la verdad, quien tiene el ingenio_

_Como te querría si vinieras con mi pandilla_

_No lo intentes y cambia ahora_

_Mira que tienes que elegir_

_Cuando hace dos segundos, dijiste que sólo entró en casa_

_Es difícil de creer que estés en casa por estar_

_Justo al oír tu voz, oí la voz de alguien más_

_Solamente esta pregunta ¿Por qué sientes que _

_tienes que mentir?_

_Mi puesto dejará de estar en tu juego_

_Cuando no puedas decir mi nombre_

_(Repetición 2)_

_(Repetición 1)_

_(Rodney Jenkins)_

_Donde mis damas en_

_(Yea yea yea yea yea yea)_

_Puedes decir que, vienes_

_(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea)_

_Todas las chicas dicen_

_(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)_

_¿Qué? No puedo oírle_

_(Yea yea yea yea)_

_Todas mis damas dicen_

_(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)_

_Todas las chicas dicen_

_(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)_

_Divídelo_

_(Oh woo, oh)_

_Que que que_

_D.C., toma esto al vuelo Vamos._

(Repetición 2)

(Repetición 1 hasta cansarse)

La observaba mientras cantaba y bailaba acompañada por más chicas. Cuando acabó murmuró algo, no sé el que pues no lo llegué a escuchar, y finalmente se marchó. Eso me dolía, cuantas noches la había visto partir pero hay nunca me dolía porque sabía que acabaría por volver a mí cada viernes por la noche. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora se que quizá no vuelva, que quizá ya nunca vuelva a sentirla de nuevo, que quizá ya no vuelva a tocar su perfecto cuerpo, porque quizá ya nunca más... volvería a rozar sus labios y su piel con mis labios.

Así que allí estaba yo parado en medio del Gran Comedor analizando la última frase que dijo:

"_Eres tu quien va liándose con mis amigas" _ ¿Eso desde cuándo? No las entendía, ¿cuándo me había yo liado con alguna de sus amigas que no fuera ella?. _Espera, ¡IDIOTA!, estabas borracho y... ¡MIERDA! So gilipollas, imbécil, idiota, insensible, ¿y tu te consideras bueno en el amor?, so memo, estúpido!!!! _ Me acababa de dar cuenta de lo que pasó...

---- FLASH BACK -----

_-Venga Sirius, hip!, una copita más.- Me decía James muy borracho._

_-Yo, hip!, a esta no voy.- Decía Remus echándose en uno de los viejos sillones._

_-Eres un maricón Moony, hip!, un maricón.- Decía yo con una botella de ron en la mano._

_-Si, soy el maricón que no tendrá resaca mañana, hip!._

_-Trae pa' ca el whiski Prongs.- Dije quitándole la botella a James._

_Empecé a tragar hasta no acabarme la botella. Después seguí con el vodka con naranjada y después con el vodka con limonada. _

_Cerca de las 10 de la noche entré en la Sala muy borracho, allí solo estaba una chica que se parecía a Janis._

_Me acerqué a ella dando eses y la besé. Con la tontería acabamos por hacerlo y cuando desperté yo estaba en mi habitación, con un horrible dolor de cabeza._

----- FIN FLASH BLACK-----

James, al verme tan quieto en medio del Salón fue hacía mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Te comprendo Canuto, te comprendo.

-Vámonos a clase tío.- Sugerí tristemente.

Empecemos a caminar los 4 merodeadores y a medio camino Remus olió chocolate y no nos quedó más remedio que ir con él a buscar su preciado tesoro porque, según él, cuando acabara la clase alguien podría habérselo robado.

Caminamos detrás de Remus unos minutos y cuando estábamos en el pasillo de DCLAO una montaña de chocolate estaba frente a nosotros. Remus y Peter no tardaron en lanzarse a su chocolate y empezar a comer.

-Fenga, venid aquí y gomed fozotros gambién. – Dijo Remus con la boca llena, tragó.- Sirius te vendrá bien.- Yo solo me encogí de hombros y cogí chocolate.

James, se acabó enganchando porque Remus, Peter y yo los estábamos empujando a caer en la montaña de chocolate. Al cabo de media hora la montaña ya no estaba y en su lugar estábamos los 4 sentados en el suelo sin poder comer nada más en varios días.

Con dolores de tripa pasemos el resto del día en cama, pues cada 5 minutos nos daban ganas de ir al lavabo si no estábamos tumbados. Peter fue el primero en caer dormido, y por los ronquidos creo que también cayó Remus y James y a eso de las 3 de la madrugada también caí yo.

---- Jueves 1 de Octubre. Hora: No se, demasiado pronto creo.----

-Peter deja de roncar que tengo sueño.- Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la cama de James.

-James, ¿quién es tu acompañante?- Dijo otra voz demasiado aguda como para ser la voz de Remus.

-¿Y la tuya?-Dije yo, pero la voz no resultó ser la que yo me esperaba.

Oí que alguien cruzaba la habitación y corría la cortina, supuse que era Peter ya que se había tropezado con lo que había por el suelo y eso solo lo hacía él.

Esperaba oír lo de siempre cuando se viera reflejado en la ventana: _"Joder que feo soy" _ pero en vez de escuchar eso dijo: "_Joder que guapa!!!". _James y Remus corrieron de golpe sus doseles y emitieron un grito; y después yo salí de la cama.

Frente a mí habían 3 chicas muy guapas a decir verdad. Una llevaba el pijama de Remus que eran unos boxers grises y una camisa de tirantes con el pelo corto por detrás pero escalado delante, con un flequillo no muy dominado dirigido hacia la derecha, agitado y que le daba un aire seductor. De ojos verdes y con los labios muy deseosos. La segunda llevaba el pijama de James que era unos pantalones largos azul marino con dos rallas naranjas y una camiseta de manga corta azul marino, con el mismo pelo de James solo que lo llevaba mucho más corto y capeado y ligeramente desplumado marcando un flequillo dirigiendo las capas desde la coronilla hacia delante (Tipo Yulia de las T.a.T.u). Con los ojos avellana de James solo que ahora tenían algo de verde y con un aire femenino. Y la 3ª llevaba el uniforme del colegio tal y como dormía Peter porque después no tenía ganas de volvérselo a poner, vaya vago. Con una melena de puntas mordidas, muy desfiladas, improvisando ese efecto desplumado que contrastaba con la zona superior, muy lisa y sin volumen. De ojos azules, como los de Peter, y unos labios muy apetecibles, lástima que fuera lo que se suponía que era Peter.

Corrí a mirarme en mi espejo de cuerpo entero, al verme me quedé parado. En lugar de mi reflejo había una chica con mi mismo pijama (la camisa de tirantes negra y pantalones largos negros). Con el cabello de corte moderno y con mucho movimiento gracias al corte, escalonado; el color, negro azulado (como lo tenía antes) con algún mechón contrastado y el acabado como si tuviera fijación en medios y puntas.

Al poco rato reaccioné y lo primero que hice fue mirarme debajo de la camisa. Bajo esta lo que había eran unos pechos.... Hummm y que pechos... (En el caso de que fuera Homer Simpson pondría la cara de: rosquillas)

Al levantar la cara vi que las otras 3 chicas me miraban raro.

-Había que aprovechar.- Dije.

-¬¬-

-No me miren raro. Al fin de cuentas es vuestra culpa.- Dije señalando a Remus y a Peter.- Si no hubieseis empezado a comer chocolate...

-¡Claro ahora la culpa es de nosotras!- Dijo Peter.- Digo nosotros, eso nosotros. Nosotros.- Dijo firmemente al fin.

-Vamos chicas, chicas. No nos vayamos a enojar tan pronto, tenemos que permanecer unidas.- Dijo James con una cara soñadora incompetente con una mano a la altura dl pecho.

-Esta te digo yo que sa tenio que fumar algo mu fuerte.- Dije por lo bajo ha Remus

-Que yo no fumé, además... ¿qué cojones es eso?

-Chicas, tenemos que hablar mucho más fino.- Dijo Peter vocalizando excesivamente como una profesora que tuve en primaria. Oye eso me recuerda a una chava que estaba de los huevos de buena, mierda que me salgo del caso.

-La señorita Petera tiene razón, te-ne-mos que em-ple-ar un vo-ca-bu-la-ri-o más e-du-ca-do.- Dijo Remus riéndose y separando la frase en sílabas.

-Menos choteo va.- Dijo James.-¿Quién tiene bragas y sujetadores?

-Nop.- Remus.

-Nop.- Yo.

-Yo...bueno...quizá.- Dijo Peter. James, Remus y yo lo miramos raros y como si estuviéramos esperando a que alguno...¿o dbria dcir alguna? Da igual, le pegara. Al final fue James.

-¡DESGRACIA, SO GUARRA!- Y le pegó.

-¡PERVERTIA!-después fue Remus y también le pegó.

-Mira que coleccionar ropa interior... me has decepcionado.- Dije negando con la cabeza y con las manos en la cintura. James y Remus me miraron como si estuvieran esperando algo.- Ah vale ¡IDIOTA!- Y le metí una de mis famosas patadas en los coj... digo en la entrepierna, eso en la entrepierna.- Veis como sabía yo que no podía ser padre, lo dejo sin bichitos.

-Bueno va, al menos que tengamos ropa interior decente. Sácala Peter.- Dijo James. Peter empezó a desabrocharse la cremallera del pantalón y a bajárselo.- Eso no so guarro.

-A vale, es que yo creí estabais hablando de quién la tenía más larga.

-No si ya verás este es masoquista y le triunfa que le dé patadas.- Dijo yo dándole otra.

-Vale, vale. No nos pongamos así era broma. Giraros.

Nos hizo girar para hacer yo que se que.

Nota mental: Nunca vuelvas ha aceptar algo que no ayas visto como lo sacan de algún sitio, lugar o parte.

Al final nos enseñó una caja donde había muchos bastantes demasiaos conjuntos de braga y sujetador a juego.

-Bueno, yo me quedo este que me pega.- Dijo James cogiendo un conjunto de distintas tonalidades de naranja con entre medio rayitas blancas.

-Pues yo este.- Dijo Remus cogiendo un conjunto verde algo fuertecillo pero bonito, con una cenefa de esas raras en un color de hilo dorado.

-Pues ala yo me quedo este que me hace honor.- Dije sacando un conjunto negro con un poco de azul en las braguitas.

-Yo me quedo este que me encanta el color.- Dijo Peter cogiendo un conjuntito fucsia iper mega fashion según ella ooooo ¿él?. En conclusión un conjunto color rosa maricón, más cutre que el vestido que llevaba mi madre en navidad y eso es mucho decir.

-¬¬.- Yo.- Venga todas a vestirse y a ponerse el pijama otra vez que no se vosotras pero yo así no voy a clase.

-Venga hombre Sirius no me digas que vas a perder la oportunidad de saber si también eres deseado por los chicos.

-Hombre mirándolo de esa manera... Ya soy el más deseado por las mujeres y si los fuera por hombres...- Dije con una cara de triunfo y con la mano en la barbilla, después reaccioné y negué.- ¡No, ni hablar! Yo aún conservo mi orgullo y dignidad. No como Peter que mirad lo que se pone...

Al final me acabaron por convencer pero había un pequeño problema... ¿qué ropa nos íbamos a poner? Nosotros solo teníamos ropa de hombre a no ser que Peter también coleccionara ropa de chava.

Como aún era pronto bajemos en pijama a la Sala, nos paremos en frente de las escaleras de las chicas.

-Dejadme a mí.- Dije.-

-Te acompañamos.- Dijeron las 3 a la vez.

-De acuerdo. Pero no quiero que me vayáis en plena noche a quitarme a mi Janis.

Al final les hice jurar por su madre y por el chocolate que no irían ni aunque les fuera la vida en ello. Subimos y yo les guié hasta llegar a la puerta de las chicas. Piqué. Me abrió Gretchen.

-No queremos alfombras gracias.- Y volvió a cerrar. Se escuchó un: "¿Quién era?" y después algo que no entendí y volvió ha abrirse la puerta.

-¿Qué se les ofrece señoritas?- Dijo Janis soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿Fuisteis vosotras verdad?- Dijo James algo enfadada.

-¿Nosotras?-Dijo la pelirroja que había allí y que aún no se como se llama.- Deliras chava.

-Janis por el amor de Dios si querías algo de mí solo dilo.- Dije con una expresión triste.

-Sabes que lo único que quiero es vengarme y creo que ya lo he hecho.- Y se dio la vuelta yéndose de nuevo a su cama. Por la rajita que había abierto Gretchen en la puerta se pudo ver la ropa interior de mi chica, me puse colorada y estuve callada durante un tiempo cortito. Abrí la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO OS PASA CON NOSOTROS?! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE ¿VALE?! ¡IBA BORRACHO Y TE CONFUNDÍ!

-No se en que se parece el negro con el rosa pero bueno...- Dijo Gretchen sentándose en su cama.

-¡TU CÁLLATE ¿QUIERES?!- Le grité, ella solo se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en la cama para volver a dormir que va a ser que no le dejé.-¡SOLO QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

-¿Una explicación? Déjame recordarte que no fui yo quien se lió con alguno de tus amigos, después decirte o mejor dicho decirle- dijo señalando a Remus.- que mi amiga aquí presente lleva como unos 3 o 4 años detrás de ti y tu sin mirarla.- Vi que Remus hizo un gesto como que iba a decir algo pero se lo impedí.

-¿Algo más?

-Si, Cady se ha puesto como una foca por culpa de Potter. Creo que son explicaciones suficientes. ¡Ah espera que se me olvida una! Potter deja de preguntar el color de las bragas o al final acabarás con la cara deforme. Me lo dijo Lily.- En eso que James sonrió, ya sabe el nombre de su pelirroja.

-¿Y porqué Peter?

-Simple y puramente porqué es un cerdo. Nos robó bragas y sujetadores.- Concluyó Gretchen. Eso quería decir que lo que llevábamos era de ella, ufff que cosa.

-Bueno- Dijo al fin Remus.- Creo, que como a prefecto o prefecta de la casa tengo el derecho de comunicar este asunto a la profesora McGonagall y les aconsejo que nos saquen de estos cuerpos a la de ya o...

-¿O?

-O podrían ser expulsadas.

-No puedes, para eso me necesitas a mí también.-Lily

-Yo solo o sola o lo que sea no pero James tiene las influencias necesarias y lo sabéis.

-Uy que miedo.

-O por lo menos ayudarnos a vestir. Que va ha ser que no tenemos ropa de chica.- Dijo Peter al ver que si no fuera porqué, milagrosamente, aún había chicas durmiendo allí ya hubiéramos empezado una batalla entre chicas y los pobres sin gusanitos, es decir, nosotros.

Nos miraron maliciosamente, cuando vi esas sonrisas me temí lo peor. Siempre que había visto esa sonrisa en una chava siempre acababa por pasar algo malo y la verdad que ahora no tenía muchas ganas de juerga.

-Esta bien, de acuerdo las ayudaremos. Pero con una condición.

-¿Cual?- Dijo James.

-Debéis estar así por lo menos hasta el 1 de Noviembre.- Dijo Janis, nunca creí que pudieran ser tan crueles.

-Ni de coña. Ya sabéis lo que os podría pasar.

-Bueno pues.... hasta el 30 de este mes y os prometo que os sacaré de ese cuerpo que tenéis ahora. ¿Trato hecho?- Las merodeadoras (suena un poco mal) nos miramos.

-Trato hecho.- Dijo James estrechando la mano a Janis, Lily y a Gretchen.

**Bueno aquí vuelvo ha estar, ¿soy pesada eh? Jeje. Este capitulo no me agrado mucho como quedó al final, ¿qué les parece? Sean sinceros porfa. **

**¿Cómo creen que las vestirán a las merodeadoras de Hogwarts? Ufff suena muy mal eso de merodeadoras.**

**También necesito nombres de chica, ¿alguna sugerencia?**

**Bueno me dejo de rollo y contesto los rr:**

**Yare: **Wola wapisima! Ois que alegría mas gorda mas dao n.n Bueno leí tu histo muy xulaaaaaaa!!!!! Al principio me lié un poco por como estaba narrado y eso pero después todo mu xulo :D. Bueno pues aquí está el 5º capítulo, jejeje puse al pobre impotente de marica aiss como me gusta llamarle de todo a la asquerosa rata esa. Muxos besitus!!!

**Esto es todo por hoy, jiji soñaba con decir esa frase. Hasta el próximo capítulo y cuídense!!!!!**


End file.
